History of Ardenjost
This article deals with recorded history of Ardenjost (Early Itemmasse language: ardï=life, jost=stream, arden jost=stream of life) General Fennic era A famous Gajutese historian, Venneme, was the first one giving written records about the region east of Payantese Ocean... though he mentions only two things in his Jedei eumatomadi: # The native population near the "small seas" (Ismer, Sjonmer, Govansmer) are barbars # Despot Keri of nearby Vaikalam vanquished every tribe from his despotate, except his own. From around 500 BC to 1000 AD the province of Sonnok was the main region of Itemmasse Empire. At the time of its glory, cirka 200 AD the empire covered a large area, from Kalla Sea to Paiyantese Ocean. Savonian Era The first recorded sign of new tribes coming to the region are from 6th century. After that, the tribes coming from northeast conquered much of the modern Ardenjost. The former capital of Itemmasses, Akongie (now the ruins can be seen at suburbs of city of Mezelkes),started already to lose its significance as the era gave more importance to maritime trade, so the Itemmasses build a new capital to the shores of Strait of Sonnok, "stream of life". Itemmasses spoke a Fennic language, which started to get more and more influences from the Saimo-Savonian languages, spoken by the tribes from northeast. Finally, the Itemmasse Empire collapsed, but not with attack from northeast. In 10th century one of the tribes, Silgrares, had managed to get a realm in modern-day Ferribre, and their attack to Sonnok region in 1009 AD was fatal to the Empire. There were still left some principalities of Itemmasse nobles, before the last one was conquered in 1045 AD. Thereafter the area of modern-day Ardenjost was divided between various Savonian tribes for many centuries. Christianity, in its Nestorian form, reached a new era in 1494, when the Emperor of Ferribre, Ranig I, took it as a state religion. After Ismer war between Bigiste and Ferribre (1521-1534) and Sjonmer war between Lebuvre and Ferribre (1550-1567) about 90% of modern Ardenjost region belonged to Ferribre. This golden era of the Empire, however, was short-termed, as rebellions raised in its many parts in early 17th century. One part of the Empire became independent as Kingdom of Gesider. Emperor Ranig II was disappointed with Christianity, because he didn't want to have only one spouse. Therefore he took Catameilism as the new state religion (1613), and as a consequence there were even more rebellions. When the emperor died (1662), the nation was already divided, and as the old laws were for the old religion, it wasn't easy to say about many wives, whose first son is the heir to the throne. The empire was in a state of civil war and interregnum for 18 years. In 1665 the city of Ardenjost was burnt. The Treaty of Kutuddif ended the period, and the kingdoms of Tabsalam and Lavagos were created. Ferribre entered a long time of stability, until 1864, when Finnish empire declared war to Ferribre, and started to advance eastward. This devastated the nation and made citizens disappointed about the central government. The attack divided Ferribre to two parts, and it was halted only to Dafteskes-Golsoff-Viverum-Andohokes line in the southeast. After years of de facto independence, nobles of Eastern Ardenjost recognised the son of Finnish emperor (Kayjek I) as their king, and this led to formal secession from Ferribre in 1870. Ferribre recognized the state and declared war to it at the same time. Independent Ardenjost However, Ardenjost was on the way of eastern advance of Finland. When Finnish Emperor died in 1873, his eldest son, now having the throne, started hostilities towards the kingdom of his brother. Finland didn't succeed in conquering Ardenjost, and Finland was driven back to its own territory by 1883. Ferribre and Ardenjost had had a ceasefire since 1875, but after Treaty of Meigla (1884) hostilities between these started again. In Peace of Andohokes (1887) Ferribre ceded much of its territory to Ardenjost, which got its modern western border. There was also an alliance between Cardoby and Ardenjost, which divided Kingdom of Gesider. The kingdom had a long interbellum under reigns of Kayjek I and Eron I. Ardenjost became also very industrialized. When Eron I died in 1928, his eldest son became king Kayjek II (born 1899). The new king drove more aggressive foreign policy than his father and grandfather. He also broke old friendly relationships with Cardoby. When Cardoby was going to construct a dam to Bedeg River, Kayjek thought that it would flood fields in Ardenjostan territory, so he declared war in 1931. The war was unsuccessful and expensive. In Peace of Adonakry (1932) Ardenjost had to cede approximately 5000 km² to Cardoby along the Bedeg river. After this humiliating loss, the people couldn't take it, and overthrew the king in December 1932. In the revolution, the king and the crown prince were executed, other royal family transported to Finland. The House of Kantti still provides pretenders to Ardenjostan throne. Newly builded republic ended the royal system entirely in Abolition of Monarchy and Nobility act, which however allowed the former nobles to call themself with their former names. The relationships with Cardoby were so badly severed, that governments searched for other possibilities. Soon after, the main ally of Ardenjost was Cuopio, and that relationship was shown seriously in Savonian War II (1937-1946). Central powers (Ardenjost, Cuopio and Jõangre) won the war, and Ardenjost was given the Sarfnjas region. The peace didn't last long, and the Saigara War started in 1962. In turn, this was a loss for Ardenjost, which ceded much of its Rjebok province to Dereb in 1970. However, the feeling turned victorious in the War of Lake Koybra (1972) against Lebuvre. The last decades have seen a peaceful Ardenjost, which has a flourishing economy. There is one shadow over the future of Ardenjost - a nuclear weapon developed in 1985. Ardenjost was in war against Bexhas, since September 2005. In 1999 Bexhas, which is an authoritarian state, attacked to Japile. The war was not conclusive, and the main battle front was in western part of Japilean territory. The war was also important to Ardenjost, since the municipality of Oidomort borders 1/2 to Bexhas, 1/4 to Japile and only 1/4 to other Ardenjostan municipalities. The belligerent militaries had missiles with enormous circular errors, as they used anything possible as a missile. An estimate from the Ministry of Defence states approximately 10 000 missiles shot to Ardenjostan territory before 5th September 2005. This danger made city of Sjondif to to become empty of wealthy people. Only the poor people stayed, but they soon got company of refugees coming from Japile. 4th September, the Bexhasi military was found digging a tunnel from Bexhasi territory west of Oidomort to Japilean territory east of Oidomort. This was immediately stated a belligerent action against Ardenjost, and the Ardenjostan parliament and president declared war to Bexhas the next day. The war ended officially on April 27th, 2006. Linguistic and demographic history In the beginning of recorded history, it is estimated that the "barbars" that Venneme mentioned were neither Savonians nor Fennics, because later Itemmasse linguistic writings mention such languages. In 0 AD, the estimated population in modern Ardenjostan territory by language is: *Early Itemmasse language: 20,000 *Other Fennic languages: 30,000 *Saimo-Savonian languages: 10,000 *Other languages: 100,000 In 1000 AD: *Late Itemmasse: 70,000 *Early Virbodian: 10,000 *Silgrare: 15,000 *Early Jeileng: 5,000 *Other Fennic: 5,000 *Other Saimo-Savonian: 10,000 *Other: 25,000 During the beginning of 2nd millennium, the thermohaline "bombardment" was at its lowest, so crops were also poor. Category:20x Universe Category:Ardenjost